El Equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal
by DJ-Greenleaf
Summary: Sumario: ¿Que tal si Hermione no fuera una Granger y fuera una Malfoy? Y no fuera hasta el sexto año. Que tal si ella fuera más poderosa que Harry y fuera el Equilibrio. Unete a Hermione cuando es tranferida con sus hermanos mayores a Hogwarts. Y debe no
1. Chapter 1

Hey DJ Greenleaf. Y este fanfiction es una Realidad Alterna sobre Harry Potter, creado por mi amiga Hearts Corruption, si saben ingles vean el fic original.

Sumario: ¿Que tal si Hermione no fuera una Granger y fuera una Malfoy? Y no asistiera hasta el sexto año. Que tal si ella fuera más poderosa que Harry y fuera el Equilibrio. Unete a Hermione cuando ella se tranfiere con sus hermanos mayores a Hogwarts. Y debe no solo sobrevivir su sexto año como una Gryffindor y la loca obsession de Voldemort con ella, pero tambien con su extraña atraccion a Harry Potter el enemigo mortal de su hermano gemelo Draco.

El Equilibrio entre el Bien y el Mal.

Una voz se escucha.

_Una Guerra entre el bien y el mal vendrá._

_UN choque final entre luz y oscuridad._

_El Equilibrio luchará._

_Ayudada por cinco ella al final escogerá._

_Los lados estan dibujados, la batalla furiosamente continuara._

_El León luchará a la Serpiente. _

_Solo uno la poseerá el otro la reprimira._

_Pero si ella cae, será la ruina de todos._

Una mujer parada fuera de una gran mansion, su cabello negro oscuro esta mojado por la lluvia. Y sus tristes ojos miran fijamente casi sin verla ventana, mientras ella susurra la profecia hace mucho olvidada. Un rayo destella, la lluvia cae pesadamente en ella. Dudando la mujer se vuelve lejos de la casa y lentamente empieza a caminar.

Un trueno estalla y la mujer subitamente desaparece, los ultimossusurros de sus palabras flotan en el aire. Un grito es oido, un bebé llamando por algo sin tener idea de que es. La lluvia para y las nubes se abren como si fuera una respuesta a la plegaria sin hablar del infante. Revelando una luna reluciente, brillando en el cuarto.

Una pequeña bebé acostada su cuna al lado de su hermano gemelo. Sus ojos color café chocolate contienen ya demasiada sabiduria, una solitaria lagrima cristalina marca su camino por su palida mejilla cuando las ultimas palabras de la profecia mueren para no ser pronunciadas por un largo tiempo.

Y kilometros más alla un bebé despierta gritando con una cicatriz en forma de un rayo brillando en su frente.

¿Bueno que ustedes que creen? ¿Les gusto no les gusto? Por favor si a ustedes le gusto envien un review!

¡Hasta la vista!


	2. Chapter 2

16 años despues .........

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba repleto de magos y brujas los cuales estaban tratando de hacer que sus hijos estuvieran listos para abordar el tren. Asustados primeros años se abrazaban a sus madres mientras que los aburridos septimos años miraban el espectaculo. Era lo mismo que cualquier otro año excepto que estaba oculto un sentimiento de sospecha y miedo. Despues de todo solo unos años antes el Señor Oscuro habia vuelto a la vida, gracias al asesinato de Cedric Diggory según lo que el Ministerio declaro.

Todas las esperanzas del mundo magico estaban puestas en un muchacho, Harry Potter.

Ojos miraban con emocion como el Niño que Vivio pasaba por la barrera que separa el mundo magico del muggle. Él estaba entrando a su sexto año y su cuerpo estaba más atletico gracias a los años jugando Quidditch. Su cabello era negro y caia sobre sus increibles ojos verde esmeralda. Pero la caracteristica más pronunciada y la que llamaba la atencion inmediatamente era su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Una secuelade su primera batalla con Voldemort cuando era solo un bebé.

Sus compañeros tambien llamaban mucho la atencion pero por motives diferentes. La familia Weasley era conocida por su dinero o mas precisamente su falta de, y su larga prole. Con su cabello de un color rojo llameante y su ropa decididamente muy vieja ellos eran muy faciles de reconocer.

"Así que Harry estamos en sexto año ahora, un año más cerca de la graduación!" dijo Ron Weasley el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Harry se rio del entusiasmo de su amigo.

"Ron si no empiezas a estudiar más jamas llegaras a la graduacion."

"Hey soy un prefecto este año," exclamo el pelirojo sonrojandose casi tanto como el rojo de su cabello.

Harry abrio su boca para contestarle pero fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

"Harry cariño, Ronald, van a perder el tren si no suben de inmediato."

"Si mamá," Ron susurro mientras empujaba a Harry dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el final del tren para ir al ultimo compartimiento, saludando a sus amigos en el camino.

Unos cuantos juegos de Snap Explosivo y ajedrez magico despues, Harry se encontró a si mismo estudiando mientras que Ron dormia. Ellos eran muy diferentes, no solo en aspecto si no en personalidad también. Ron era un pelirojo gigante con una disposicion confiada. Crecer en una familia con otros seis hermanos significo que el siempre tuvo alguien alrededor y era bien cuidado. Ninguna otra familia era tan fuerte como los Weasley.

Pero Harry era muy diferente. Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados él fue enviado a vivir con su tía y su esposo e hijo. Esos fueron los peores años de su vida, y lo habian dejado fisica y emocionalmente marcado. El ahora vivia con su ex-convicto padrino y estaba rodeado por muchas personas que lo querian. Pero el no podia recuperar lo que perdio. Voldemort le habia robado su inocencia hace mucho tiempo.

Harry fue sacado bruscamente de sus morbidos pensamientos al abrirse la puerta. Con una rapida mirada para ver si el ruido habia despertado a Ron lo que por supuesto no habia ocurrido, Harry se dio vuelta hacia la figura parada en la puerta.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Viniste a molestarnos?" el dijo mientras miraba con odio al rubio hechizero.

"No Potter contrario a la creencia popular yo no siempre vengo para insultarte, pero lo hare si tu quieres."

"No gracias,¿ qué es lo que quieres?"

"No es que sea ninguno de tus asuntos Potty," el rubio contesto, " pero habia venido a ver si ella estaba aqui."

Harry lo miro confundido pensando 'Malfoy debe haberse finalmente vuelto loco, mucha magia oscura supongo.'

"¿Quien es ella? ¿Parkinson? ¿ ahora por que tu prostituta de slytherin estaria aqui?"

"Bueno si ella no esta aqui entonces no debe estar en el tren," el murmuro ignorando a Harry y caminando fuera al corredor.

"Eso fue raro."

"¿Que fue raro?" una voz pregunto y Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Ron frotandose sus ojos.

"Bueno Draco Malfoy estuvo aqui preguntando sobre una chica y luego se fue."

"El idiota estuvo aqui," Ron siseo, "¿y no me despertaste?"

"No habia necesidad."

"pero aún as-"

El fue interrumpido por la llegada de otro compañero de sexto año Neville Longbottom.

"Harry, Ron ustedes deberian de cambiarse porque vamos a llegar pronto."

"Gracias Nev," Ron le dijo moviendose para cambiarse su tunica.

"Hey Harry," Neville susurro avanzando cerca de el, " pense que te gustaria saber que mis padres estan mejor. Pienso que ellos estan mejorandogracias aldinero que le diste al hospital."

"Eso es genial Neville," sonrio Harry y se movio para cambiarse.

Lentamente el tren se detuvo y los tres estudiantes se unieron a la masa de estudiantes que se movia hacia el castillo. Cuando Harry escucho una voz familiar diciendo

"Acá los primeros años, vengan aqui." Y sonriendole a Hagrid el cual les sonrio tambien. Harry, Ron, y Neville subieron a uno de los carruajes que los llevaria a Hogwarts y pronto se subio Luna Lovegood tambien.

"Hola Harry. Ronaldte vesadorable hoy." Ella dijo con su extraña sonrisa y sus ojos enfocados en Ron.

"Umm erm hola Lunati- ah es decir Luna," Ron se sonrojo y se movio lo más lejos posible de ella.

El resto del camino fue pasado con Luna y Neville conversando y Ron durmiendo. Cuando los carruajes se detuvieron Luna salto afuera.

"Adios Harry, Ronald."

"Phew habia pensado que nunca se iria. Esta loca esa."

"Oh, yo no lo creo," Neville dijo, "ella es bastante agradable."

"¿Nev?"

"¿Si?"

"Fuera."

"Bien."

"Él esta loco tambien, ellos harian una buena pareja ¿huh Harry?"

"¿Harry?"

Harry estaba mirando fijamente las puertas gigantes de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria. Tenia el extraño presentimiento de que este año iba a ser algo especial. De que conoceria a alguien que habia estado esperando toda su vida. Él no tenia idea de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad...

_"¿Él esta listo?"_

_"Si yo creo que lo esta."_

_"El tiene que estarlo."_

_"Lo esta. ¿Y ella?"_

_"Ella a estado entrenando para esto toda su vida, si no esta lista ahora nunca lo estará."_

_"Solo uno la poseerá, el otro la reprimirá."_

_"Y si ella cae, sera la ruina de todos."_

Bueno aqui esta el Segundo capitulo. R and R please.

Oh, y Gracias a NaginiBerolatti, Ania-san, melyanna y a White Valkyrie uds son lo mejor, este capitulo es dedicado a uds.

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Los poderes del saber olvidado._

_El talismán de Merlin nacido de nuevo._

_Por la luz de la luna plateada._

_Ella explicará detalladamente su perdición._

_Asi sera hasta el final de tiempo._

_Alguien siempre protegerá lo que es mío._

Y la oscuridad se venia arrastrando sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts como un ladron en la noche. Silencioso y quieto puso su capa en el Bosque Prohibido. Las luces del castillo brillaban en la distancia, la unica luz además de la luna llena.Era tranquilo, espectral. Los animales unos demasiado horribles y torcidos para hacer mención de ellos, estaban tan callados como la muerte.El bosque estaba esperando, mirando. Ellos venían, ella venía.

Cuatro figures dieron un paso fuera de la línea de árboles a la luz de la luna. Ellos estaban cubiertos con capas plateadas y blancas. El aire prácticamente pulsaba con magia. Esos cuatro eran poderosos, con el tipo de poder que raras veces era encontrado en estos días aún entre las familias más viejas. Las líneas estaban muy cruzadas, diluidas con la sangre de muggles y otras criaturas. Muy corrompida.

Un sonido como el rugido de un león resuena en el aire. Las cuatro figuras giraron en la dirección del bosque. Una de las figuras con capa plateada dejo caer su capucha y dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la unica figura con capa blanca.

Sus rasgos eran hermosos y fuertes. Su pelo un color marrón claro enmarcado en el frente con rojo. Sus ojos un color gris profundo azul como el mar.

"Hermione parece que tu adorable gato ha encontrado algo interesante."

"No soy sorda Devon, puedo oir muy bien."

La figura en blanco tambien bajo su capucha. Y su belleza deslumbraría a cualquier hombre, como tan a menudo hacía. El pelo castaño claro se cayó a rizos sobre sus hombres con solo el más pequeño toque de color miel dorada. Y sus ojos eran grandes y estaban enmarcados con largas pestañas. Ellos parecian ser un marrón de chocolate pero se oscurecían con su humor. Y ahora mismo ellos eran de un tono marrón oscuro gracias a la irritación que sentía hacia su hermano mayor.

Las otras dos figures rieron en silencio y bajaron sus capuchas para revelar sus caras. El más alto tenía el pelo rubio e increibles ojos grises. Y el otro tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos de un gris azulado, ojos que tenian una cualidad emotiva en ellos. Los tres muchachos tenian grandes cuerpos y podian hacer que cualquier muchacha sintiera débiles sus rodillas, un rasgo que ellos habían heredado y perfeccionado, de su padre. El rubio sonrió con satisfacción y guiño a Hermione en el modo más molesto que tenía.

"Parece que nuestra querida hermana esta nerviosa."

"Seth tu Lucas y Devon pueden dejar de molestar,vamos tarde sin que los tres se sienten a tomar el té"

Con esto dicho se dio vuelta y silbó bruscamente, sin notar que su hermano Devon la mira con el ceño fruncido desde su lugar apoyado en un árbol.

"Mya tu eres la que insistió en que nos detuvieramos a saludar a los centauros."

Hermione estaba a punto de responder con un comentario muy sarcastico cuando su gato fue deslizándose por los árboles hacia ellos. Pero el "gato" de Hermione no era un gato en absoluto. Era una gran tigresa siberiana llamada Nara. Ella la había visto en un circo y la había rescatado de su cruel cautiverio. Aunque todavía estuviera siendo discutido si ella realmente estaba siendo tratada cruelmente, y si de hecho Hermione en realidad no la había robado.

"Hmm aqui hay vampiros asi que sugiero que lleguemos luego al castillo," la tranquila voz de Lucas dijo, "no hay cazadores en Inglaterra asi que no es tan segura como America."

"Los centauros estuvieron de acuerdo con vigilar por nosotros pero tienes razón Luke deberiamos irnos," dijo Seth.

Entonces los cuatro hermanos y el tigre comenzaron su marcha hacia la oscuridad de Hogwarts. Lejos de la vista y los sonidos del Bosque Prohibido pero todo el rato en aún más peligro.

"Monaghan, Brittany Gryffindor!"

Cuando el último primer año fue sorteado todo el Salón estalló en aplausos, todos excepto por la mesa de Slytherin la que por supuesto a penas aplaudió. Las voces se detuvieron cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar su discurso acostumbrado.

"Bienvenidos estudiantes a otro gran año de magia y hechiceria aqui en Hogwarts. Espero que disfruten sus años aqui," él dio un sonrisa hacia los asustados primeros años, "y que se vayan de aquí habiendo aprendido algo valuoso," en esta parte echo un vistazo a los septimos años. Sus ojos brillaron entretenidos mientras miraban a ese mar de caras jóvenes. "Este año sera uno interesante, de eso no tengo duda. Y confío en que todos recordarán de que hay una razón por la que no llamamos al Bosque Prohibido, el Bosque Amistoso. Nadie debe ir allí por ninguna razón. ¡Ahora me he agotado así que póngase a comer! ".

Hubo un aplauso salvaje de las mesas. La comida apareció en los platos e inmediatamente la gente comenzó a comer. Conversación y risas flotaban sobre las mesas algunas venían incluso de la mesa de los profesores.

Harry se sentó con Ron y el resto del sexto año de Gryffindor. Riendo y hablando de Quidditch por supuesto. Pero Harry encontró que su mente estaba preguntando muchas cosas. Él se sentía como cuando recien llegó, algo estaba viniendo. Algo que cambiaría el curso de su destino.

"¿Harry? ¿Estas bien, amigo?" Seamus preguntó mirando como Harry sin darse cuenta ponia azúcar en su bistec.

"Mhm."

"No lo pareces." Ron dijo mirando con preocupación a Harry, "¿no es Él verdad? ¿No has tenido ningún sueño de Él ultimamente verdad?"

"No, no," Harry dijo mirando ceñudamente a Ron, " no es nada como eso, yo solo."

"¿Solo que?"

"Siento que algo va a pasar."

"¿Como qué?" Lavender respiro en entusiasmo, apoyandose hacia adelante.

"¡Oh por Merlin santo dejalo solo!" Ginny Weasley gritó desde su lugar frente a Harry.

Lavender suspiro en desdén a Ginny, "tú piensas que eres tan inteligente pequeña señorita Ginny, tu puedes haber sido adelantado a sexto año con nosotros pero eso no significa que tengas el derecho a actuar toda alta y poderosa."

" ¡Y tu no tienes el derecho a respirar oxígeno valuoso pero lo soporto!"

"Mira pequeña," Lavender trato de lanzarse a Ginny pero fue detenida por la fría y sedosa voz de su más odiado profesor de pociones.

"¿Hay algún problema Srita. Brown?" Snape murmuro.

Sus ojos de cobalto sostuvieron una llama en ellos y su voz fue como un cubo de agua fría vertido sobre ellos. Su voz nunca fallaba en enviar escalofríos en la espalda de Harry. Sonaba tan sedosa y lisa. Te seducia, y despues te dejaba caer. Ningún ser humano debería sonar de esa manera.

"No Professor Snape, ningún problema," Ginny contesto por la temporalmente paralisada Lavender.

"Estoy seguro," se mofó él.

"Maldición que graciento más odioso, "Ron gruño una vez que Snape estubo caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

"Asusto a Lav casi hasta la muerte," Parvati gimio mientras ignoraba el gran suspiro de Ginny y el murmulo de que era una lastima de que solo fuera casi.

"Asi que Harry," Dean comenzó, "¿que sientes que va a pasar?"

"Bueno yo..."

Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo a Harry abruptamente al igual que al resto del Gran Comedor. El bang obtuvo la atención de todos. Harry miró asombrado mientras que tres figuras con capas plateadas y una blanca caminaban seguidos por un gran tigre blanco y se dirigian a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora Sprout se paro de su silla cuando ellos estaban cerca.

"¿Cual es el significado de esto?" pregunto furiosamente.

"Bastante simple señora. Estamos aquí bajo invitación."

"Ahh. Srs. Malfoy y Srita. Malfoy Yo no estaba seguro de si iban a venir," Dumbledore dijo con ojos brillantes.

"Si Albus nosotros pensamos que sería para nuestro major interes," una figura plateada dijo, claro que nadie sabia era Lucas.

"Por cierto," Devon sonrio mientras bajaba su capucha, "¿ustedes tienen usualmente a Dementores flotando en las tierras?"

Lamento la tardanza pero mi computador no funcionaba bien, el proximo capitulo estara listo en los proximos dias!

gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios! sigan asi...


End file.
